fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Frontier Bestiary
Overview Monsters are various enemies found within the Frontier. They can be found anywhere within the world, and all boast different abilities and loot. Some monsters are biome-specific. All listed mobs will be ranked on how difficult it is. They will also be organized alphabetically. Ranks * Easy - Mobs that are ranked as "easy" are mobs that can easily be killed by players. They don't pose much of a threat to any types of players as they do not deal a lot of damage towards a player. * Intermediate - Mobs that are ranked as "intermediate" are mobs that can pose a threat to players. These mobs are better when it comes to damage, so beginner and mid-game players must be cautious that these mobs can become a nuisance in their adventures. * Challenging - Mobs that are ranked as "challenging" are mobs that are most likely to pose a threat to players. These mobs are capable of dealing lots of damage against the players making them bigger threats than the first two ranks. * Hard - Mobs that are ranked as "hard" are mobs that could be bosses or stronger mobs that can be found in the Frontier. These mobs are capable of dealing huge amounts of damage to beginner, intermediate, and experienced players. It is best for players to equip with good armor set and equipment in order to fend off these mobs. * Otherworldly - Mobs that are ranked as "Otherworldly" are mobs that were introduced in the "Otherworld Update." Typically, they are stronger variants of previous existing creatures and pose a much greater threat than that of the previous 'normal' mobs. Behaviors * Passive - Mobs that are passive will not attack the player at all, instead, they will flee from the presence of a nearby player. * Neutral - Mobs that are neutral will not attack the player unless they're provoked by an attack from the player. * Hostile - Mobs that are hostile will attack the player on sight whether they had been provoked or not. Mobs | |- | Ancient Golden Knight | | |- | Ancient Iron Knight | | |- | Ancient Onyx Knight | | |- | Ancient Titanium Knight | | |- | Ancient Ogre | | |- | Apple Bat | | |- | Bandit | | |- | Black Ant | | |- | Black Bear | | |- | Blackrock Giant | | |- | Blackrock Wolf | | |- | Blue Lantern | | |- | Blue Pirate | | |- | Brown Bear | | |- | Cellery | | |- | Coral Giant | | |- | Corrupted Wizard | | |- | Croc Man | | |- | Dark Ghost | | |- | Dark Snibber | | |- | Deer | | |- | Doll | | |- | Dull Frog | | |- | Eyeball Alien | | |- | Fantastic Dragon | | |- | Forest Guardian | | |- | Forest Troll | | |- | Ghost | | |- | Golem | | |- | Green Ghost | | |- | Grey Rabbit | | |- | Gumbo | | |- | Hammer Knight | | |- | Ice Knight | | |- | Jester | | |- | Leaf Mandible | | |- | Lighthouse Spitter | | |- | Little Ant | | |- | Magma Bat | | |- | Magma Brain | | |- | Magma Knight | | |- | Magma Spitter | | |- | Monstrosity | | |- | Mud Genie | | |- | Munsk | | |- | Mushroom Head | | |- | Ogre | | |- | Pine Giant | | |- | Primeval Genie | | |- | Purple Ogre | | |- | Rat Boy | | |- | Rat Dog | | |- | Red Ant | | |- | Red Lantern | | |- | Red Mandible | | |- | Red Ogre | | |- | Red Pirate | | |- | Robo-Hopper | | |- | Scarecrow | | |- | Shellmouth | | |- | Spore Mole | | |- | Tall Bear | | |- | Toyblock Spitter | | |- | Whapper | | |- | Whisperer | | |- | Yellowman | | |- | Yellow Pirate | | |- ! colspan="3" | Mobs (Otherworld Update) |- | Ancient Ogre Chieftain | | |- | Chromatic Dragon | | |- | Esteemed Gumbo | | |- | Eyeball Pete | | |- | Golden Spore Mole | | |- | Inspector | | |- | Lava Munsk | | |- | Otherworldly Dollhunter | | |- | Otherworldly Knight | | |- | Red Croc Man | | |- | Soul of the Frontier | |image is not provided |- | Totality Jack | | |- | Zitrat | | |} Unofficial Mobs This list will show you the four mobs that do not appear in-game nor do they have any information about its existence. These four mobs appeared on the Monster Index when the page was being made and edited. * Shlask * Dirt Shlask * Slime Worm * Slime Worm (LH) Category:Lists and Guides Category:Otherworld Update